


A Puppy's Happily Ever After

by FFlove190



Series: Rare Pair Week 2019 [5]
Category: Compilation of Final Fantasy VII, Crisis Core: Final Fantasy VII, Final Fantasy VII
Genre: Established Relationship, Fix It, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-21
Updated: 2019-02-21
Packaged: 2019-11-01 14:40:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 769
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17869160
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FFlove190/pseuds/FFlove190
Summary: Angeal and Zack watch a movie together.





	A Puppy's Happily Ever After

**Author's Note:**

> Rare Pair Week : Emotions / crying
> 
> Unbeta;d

Angeal was, without a doubt, the cutest person Zack had ever met.

 

Everything about Angeal was adorably oversized: from his height to his shoulders to his hands and just everything. Angeal had this scowl that would win awards if scowling was a contest. Angeal carried a sword that was the size and weight of a whole person. 

 

A lot of people didn't see past that. All they saw was a scary SOLDIER. 

 

Angeal was the perfect size for climbing; his arms gave the best hugs; and his shoulders were amazing to nuzzle. Angeal had this cute wrinkle between his brows from all that scowling: smoothing it would make Angeal smile. Angeal cared for his sword with as much intensity as all the people and doggos in his life. 

 

Oh, and Angeal was a huge sap. 

 

“They're so happy together.” Angeal's voice was watery as he gestured to the television. Credits were rolling and the music swelled. “I'm just so happy for them.” 

 

Zack was under Angeal's arm, with one arm squeezing around his boyfriend's back. 

 

“Yeah isn't that great?”

 

“It's so great.” Angeal gasped and sniffed. “It's just so great.”

 

Angeal cried at every happy ending; it made Zack smile every time. There was something beautiful about a happy cry.

 

“You’re so weak for happy endings.” Zack kissed at Angeal’s cheek. Angeal had a little stubble there and Zack loved the  feeling of it under his lips. It reminded Zack of all those vacations they would take where Angeal would forget to shave - he just relaxed too much to get to it.

 

“I am.” Angeal squeezed Zack’s shoulders. “I’m just so happy they’re happy.”

 

Zack wondered if Angeal ever thought about their own journey of getting their own happily ever after. 

 

Of course it had been love in first sight for Zack. Or, well, it had all happened so fast it was basically love at first sight. When Angeal refused his attempts, Zack had tried to cool it - he’d dated other people to try and feel for someone else, felt his heart stretch a little bit more when Angeal continued dating, and he’d absolutely failed to move on. So he kept working, training, and graduated from Angeal’s mentorship until they were comrades.

 

And, well, Zack had tried again - the next time they were both single - and had been blown away when Angeal had said yes. Zack had no idea Angeal had been falling in love with him the whole time too.

 

They had spent years circling each other with their feelings like a pair of knuckleheads starring in a rom com. It was a miracle they had even gotten together at all. 

 

SOLDIER didn’t live that long: Angeal had given Zack all the tools to survive but there had been some close calls. And then there was that whole situation about healing Genesis, the uprising, a war between the factions, and then against some weird alien entity, and now they trying to be… as normal as two mercs could be. Together.  _ Happy _ . 

 

“Here’s a tissue, babe.” Zack held up a hankie. It was one of the ones that Angeal had given him, hand embroided with a ‘Z’. It was Zack’s favorite. 

 

Angeal managed a strained thank you, and dabbed at his eyes. 

 

Zack just watched it all with a smile.

 

“You're so cute.”

 

Angeal believed in fairy tales, in honor and knighthood, and cried when he watched rom coms. 

 

“I'm not cute,” Angeal said it with a hint of petulance under the tears.  “ _ You're _ cute.” 

 

Zack giggled and pressed another kiss to Angeal's cheek. Angeal turned his head and pressed a kiss in Zack’s hair. 

 

“Get down here.” Zack slid into Angeal’s lap. Angeal managed a laugh before Zack pulled him into a salty kiss. 

 

When they pulled apart, they just stared into each other’s eyes and breathedd each other’s air.

 

“I love you, Zack.”

 

“I love you, too.” Zack pressed another kiss to Angeal's beard. “Want to watch another movie?”

 

Angeal laughed and nuzzled into Zack's hair. His voice was still thick with emotion, “After we make dinner.”

 

Zack loved all these little moments. Just bits of his days spent with Angeal where they could share hugs and kisses without restraint, where Zack could tell Angeal how much he was loved and shower him with affection. 

 

“Let's go together.” Zack was already climbing out of Angeal's lap. There was something beyond words in Angeal's expression: it was adorable and made his eyes shine. “Come on, Angeal. We got a dinner to make.”

 

Angeal took his hand and it was just like every other night they had together: Perfect. 

 


End file.
